This is a renewal application for my K02 Independent Scientist Award that will enable me to continuously obtain maximum protected time at Seton Hall University (SHU) for working on my NIDA funded projects and mentoring research students and junior scientists. During the current K02 funding period, I have worked on and successfully renewed my long-standing R01 grant entitled, "Morphine Actions on the Immune System", and have expanded my research projects as evidenced by receiving an R21 grant, "Opiate's Effects on HIV- 1 Induced Inflammation in the CMS", and an R03 grant, "Effects of Morphine on HIV-1 Neuroinvasion and Brain Changes in Mice" (Co-Pi with Dr. David J. Volsky), to study the interactions between drug abuse and HIV infection. I have implemented a confocal facility at SHU via my NSF Major Research Instrumentation grant, and have gained extensive experience in real time RT-PCR, fluorescence-based biological assays, and microarray technology. I have mentored research students and junior researchers, established an ongoing training program in the responsible conduct of research (RCR), and created a semester-wide Molecular Bioscience Meeting to enable graduate and undergraduate students to interact scientifically. In addition, I have helped establish the Institute of Neurolmmune Pharmacology (I-NIP), one of its missions is to translate bench work to the community. With this K02 grant renewal, I will: 1) Work on my R01 DA007058-17-22 (PI), and extend the studies proposed in my R21 DA019836-01-02 (PI) and R03 DA022169-01-02 (Co-Pi) awards to develop a new R01 project, respectively;2) Gain experience in using quantitative fluorescence microscopy, stereological procedures, and MicroBrightfield NeuroLeucida system in order to bring my in vivo research to the level of a single cell;3) Gain experience in animal behavioral testing to determine the effects of drug abuse in the presence of HIV infection;4) Bring basic science to the community by collaborating with clinical scientists and fulfilling the missions of the I-NIP;and 5) Continue to mentor research students, junior scientists, and under-represented students, emphasizing the RCR. My research projects and my initiatives in research-oriented training that are housed in the I-NIP are valuable assets to SHU, and the career development and research plans as proposed in this K02 renewal application have received tremendous support from the College of Arts and Sciences at Seton Hall University.